Cuando los problemas del corazon, lo arregla una cancion
by Hizuri Ken
Summary: va a suceder una serie de sucesos, que solamente el poder del la musica va a poder los problemas de nuestros protagonistas Nuevo fict, este sera un songfic que lo disfruten


Holaaa a todos mis amigos del fict, aquí les traigo un songfic, donde por medio de estas canciones se arreglaran muchas situaciones que nos inquietan en este anime, por cierto es mi segundo fict espero que se su agrado

Skip beat no me pertenece, es de la señora nakamura-sensei, lo mismo que la canción "no estas sola" es del español alex ubago

Empecemos

Ren estaba definitivamente nervioso, lo que es raro, ya que a el nada lo asusta, pero hoy era la excepción, debido a que era un día muy importante, se le iba a declarar a el amor de su vida: mogami la primera ves que la vio empezaron a surgir sentimientos románticos a su amada kohai, ni el se lo imagino, solo fue de a poco siendo cautivado por la belleza e esa mujer, paso por muchas cosas, aguantando las ganas que tenia de abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y que nunca se fuera de su vida,pero nadies es perfecto y esa chica tenia un defecto, perdió totalmente la capacidad de amar a alguien y todo por la culpa de un innombrable mal nacido que jugo con ese hermoso sentimiento que ella tenia dejándola devastada, todo ese sufrimiento lo vio, como ese bastardo hubo jugado con ella de nuevo, besándola en san Valentín con la excusa que ella siempre seria de el y que siempre habría estaría en el corazón de kyoko, dejándola deprimida o cuando lo llamaba todos los días buscándola, el todo eso lo vivió, y se estaba aguantando las ganas de romperle la boca, pero eso ya no importaba eso, hoy si o si le iba a declarar, le pregunto justo que pasaba su one-chan

-one-chan, kyoko tiene algo que hacer en la tarde?

-hola nii-chan, haber dejame ver, no nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pienso declararme a kyoko y quisiera hacerlo hoy en la tarde

-wou estoy feliz nii-chan al fin le vas a abrir tu corazón a kyoko, ya era hora sabes hace cuanto con lory y yashiro lo hemos estado esperando

-si, lose ustedes de verdad que estaban desesperados por que estemos junto

-y hasta ahora, no te puedo decir nada, pero sino te declaras al final vas a conocer mi ira

-okey, okey le avisas a yashiro que me deje la tarde libre, y otro favor me dejas el apartamento para mi solo hoy en todo el día, desearía hacerlo en privado, nosotros dos solos

-esta bien le diré a yashiro que pasare la noche en su apartamento y listo

-ojo onee-chan espero que se porten bien mientras están sólitos, nada mas de abrazos y besos nada mas

-mira quien habla, y vos vas a estar también a solas con kyoko y si te dice que si, me pregunto de que seras capaz de hacer, si le haces algo indebido y ella llora te juro que mañana aparecerás con un tanque de oxigeno, pero suerte nii-chan

-gracias nos vemos onee-chan

Se despidieron y ni bien ren pego la vuelta fue corriendo a la oficina del presidente, cuando habría la puerta miro la oficina estaba con un estilo de la época victoriana y el presidente estaba viendo como siempre sus animes shojos, en este caso special a (soy una pilla, le voy hacer a todos propaganda)

-a ken como estas ven veamos juntos special a

- lory no tenemos tiempo para eso, tenes que llamar a yashiro habrá reunión de urgencia del equipo renxkyoko

-que es urgente, que sucede, no me digas que kyoko se va a casar con sho

-no si sucede eso me pego un tiro en la cabeza, te lo diré cuando venga yashiro

-Okey ahí lo llamo, Sebastián tráeme el teléfono-empezó Sebastián a marcar el numero de yashiro hasta que se escucha un hola

-te esperamos en el olimpo con afrodita, cupido 2

-okey cupido uno ahí voy

-chau cupido 2

-bueno ken ahora viene-no paro de hablar que se escucho abrir la puerta, eras yashiro

-wau mi vida si que corres rápido

-estas bromeando cuando se trata de ayudar a mi cuñado y a kyoko puedo irme caminado a América- dijo yashiro mientras le daba un cálido beso a su novia y un abrazo

-basta que tenemos que hablar de algo importante, después me podes demostrar cuanto me quieres- dijo ken mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-no se porque esos chicos no son, como ustedes, supieron que se gustaban y se declararon, ahora disfrutas de un lindo noviazgo

-lory, por favor, entendé que la situación no es la misma yo no perdí la capacidad de amar y mi triste pasado no me afecto mucho y yashiro no tiene un horrible pasado que lo atormenta día y noche, pero dejemos eso que nos vamos de tema, ren se le va a declarar hoy a la tarde a kyoko

-Enceriooooo-dijo yashiro en su modo fangirl

-excelente, todos esos planes que hicimos al fin surgieron efecto, pero no nos estarás mintiendo

-claro que no, el mismo me lo dijo, me pregunto si kyoko tenia la tarde libre y le dije que si , amor me dijo que le dejes la tarde libre,y me quedare a dormir en tu apartamento porque ren quiere estar a solas con kyoko, amor me estas escuchando

-eh si si si, la tarde libre okey, y te quedas a dormir en mi apartamento, entendido

-hay me encanta cuando estas en modo embobado por mi onii-chan- dijo ken dándole un beso en la boca larga y tierno

-que bueno lo de la declaración de ren, tenes que avisarle a kyoko lo de la tarde asegúrate de poner esto así no nos perdemos de nada-dijo lory intentando que esos dos se separen, pero era imposible ellos estaban en su mundo, de inmediato lory se puso cómodo y miro la escena de como esos dos se demostraban su amor, paso un rato hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban en un lugar de trabajo y no podían andar mostrándose su amor de esa manera, se separaron de inmediato rojos como tomate entonces el director les dijo- no me molesta chicos es mejor que ver mis anime shojo-

Ken terriblemente mas roja que su pelo le dijo- okey lory le pongo la cámara espiá y veremos todo lo que pasa

-ya se pueden retirar afrodita y cupido n 2 , en el horario de la cita vengan a mi oficina así con la cámara lo vemos los tres juntos

-okey nos vemos a la tarde cupido- se despidieron agarraditos de las manos y abrazaditos

-ahhh estos chicos, son la pareja perfecta, bueno sigamos con especial a haber que sucede ahora que hikari esta cuidando de kei

En el pasillo de LME

-no tenias por que haberme besado en frente del presidente, es muy incomodo-dijo yashiro agarrando la cintura de ken

-no fue mi culpa yo solo quise darte un pico, pero vos tuviste la culpa por tener unos labios tan placenteros y ser un excelente besador

-tu nunca vas a cambiar, me voy a enojar mucho con vos y me volveré malo

-pues a mi me gusta tu lado malo

-pero con mi lado malo yo te castigo

- y si me gusta que me castigues

-bueno te los buscaste- yashiro le empezó a hacer cosquillas hasta que se encontraron con kyoko que buscaba a su manager

-hola yashiro, ken te estaba buscando, no tengo nada mas que hacer ahora?

-ahh kyoko justo te estaba buscando, tenes la tarde libre, pero vas a ir a cenar a mi apartamento de ren tipo 7 de la tarde, te invito

-ohh enserio, entonces vamos

-no yo no me voy es una cena a solas con ren, tranquila yo me quedare en el apartamento de yashiro, no pasa nada

-imagino que busca esta oportunidad para estar a solas con yashiro o me equivoco-dijo kyoko con una cara de pervertida

Ken completamente colorada- kyoko que cosas dices, el me pidió cenar contigo en privado debido a que te iba a comentar algo importante

-seguro, seguro, bueno entonces yo ya me voy , que disfruten su noche juntos-decia kyoko dejando colorada a su manager,la pelinaranja sin darse cuenta, antes de que ken se desmayara del sonrojo le puso la cámara

-estoy enojado

-porque mi cielo?

-pensé que lo querías pasara solas conmigo, tendré que volver a castigarte

-no por favor, me mata de la risa... para!

Después el día paso rápido ken fue rápido a el apartamento, sacando ropa para dormir e instalando los cámaras que el presidente le dio para vigilar cada detalle de la cena,** aveces pienso que a ****lory**** le falta un tornillo**

Ren después llego al apartamento donde se baño,se vistió y preparo todo para la velada, ni bien escucho el timbre le abrió la puerta su invitada, que bella como siempre llevaba un vestido con volados color azul ,tipo strapple con un shall blanco y unos tacos dorados, y llevando consigo la reina de las rosas, lo que le saco una sonrisa a ren

Le cena estuvo interesante, empezaron a hablar de las propuestas de trabajo de trabajo, de lo loco que sus dos manager se hayan enamorado, todo eso, hasta que ren encendió la llama

-kyoko tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿que sucede?

-lo que pasa es que no se cuando, como y porque no te pude sacar de mi vida,estas en mi mente, no dejo de pensar en ti, me gusta, no que me gustas te amo

-ren la verdad que yo también te quiero… pero vos sabes que no me puedo olvidar de shotaro, todo lo que me hizo, me duele mucho y no lo puedo olvidar

-y por crees que me estoy declarando, no estas sola kyoko

**Quien te hiso daño**

**Quien abuso de ti**

**No me lo digas calla**

**Yo estoy contigo aquí**

-dime kyoko ¡quien fue el te daño emocionalmente?¿quien abuso de tu inocencia y tu espíritu servicial? No hace falta que me lo digas, lo importante es que estoy contigo ahora declarándome

**Tiene la suerte de**

**Que cuentas conmigo y se **

**Que por primera vez **

**Alguien te escuchara**

-tu siempre vas a tener la suerte de tenerme a tu lado para escucharte y calmarte

- no lo se ren estoy muy confundida

**Pero por favor deja de pensar**

**constantemente en el**

**deja de contarme cuando te daño**

-kyoko por favor deja de pensar siempre en el, deja de contarme cuando fue que te tiro

**si hoy estas conmigo**

**es que conmigo estas**

**si yo estoy estoy contigo**

**es porque soy tuyo nada mas**

-si aceptas estar conmigo, conmigo debes estar, y si hoy me estoy declarando a vos es porque soy tuyo

**Nada mas arranca el miedo de tu piel**

**Deja de vivir atada en el ayer**

**Borra tu memoria y luego grabame**

**Si hoy estoy contigo es porque soy tuyo**

**Solamente amame,solo amame**

-arranca los temores que tienes de estar con otra persona, no vivas en el pasado, ve el presente y borra esos recuerdos triste y grabate esto: soy tuyo

-no lo se ya que lo dije estoy muy confundida

**Quien te desdibujó****  
><strong>**Y te redujo en nada****  
><strong>**Casi mis melodías así será mejor****  
><strong>**Tú te mereces más****  
><strong>**Más de lo que él te dio****  
><strong>**Mira a la soledad****  
><strong>**Aquí estoy yo**

-quien te hizo perde la capacidad de amar, quien te dijo que eras una simple sirvienta, ese bastardo no te dio nada a cambio, tu te mereces mas por todo lo que hiciste, el ni te dio la mitad de lo que de verdad te mereces, por eso kyoko aquí estoy yo

**Constantemente Pero por favor deja de pensar****  
><strong>**en él****  
><strong>**Y deja de contarme cuando te daño****  
><strong>**Si hoy estas conmigo****  
><strong>**Es que conmigo estas****  
><strong>**Y si yo estoy contigo****  
><strong>**Es porque soy tuyo nada más**

**Arranca el dedo de tu piel****  
><strong>**Y deja de vivir aislada en el ayer****  
><strong>**Borra tu memoria, y luego grábame****  
><strong>**Si hoy estoy contigo****  
><strong>**Es que conmigo estas****  
><strong>**Y si yo estoy contigo****  
><strong>**Es porque soy tuyo nada más**

**Es porque soy, tuyo****  
><strong>**Solamente ámame****  
><strong>**Solo ámame****  
><strong>**Solo ámame**

-como te dije olvídalo, solo te pido que lo borres de tu vida y me pongas a mi

Kyoko en ese momento se le empezaron a caer lagrimas, y de inmediato se aferro al pecho de ren y ahí terminaron pegaditos, mientras que kyoko en susurro le decía unos TE AMO, sin darse cuenta los dos, que los estaban mirando desde otro lugar

EN LME, OFICINA DE LORY

-OMG! Que alegría voy a tener cuñada, ese ren no me imaginaba ese lado romántico de el-dijo ken con una que otra lagrima

-Al fin después de meses de duro trabajo se declaro-decía yashiro mientras abrazaba a ken

-que bello es el amor- dijo lory

- bueno lory, nosotros nos vamos, ya es muy tarde, cualquier cosa interesante que pase nos avisa

-okey, hasta mañana chicos si pórtense bien en el apartamento

-lory, tu también con lo mismo

-eres joven ken, las hormonas te pueden alterar y lo mismo para ti yashiro

Los dos jóvenes salieron colorados y se fueron a el apartamento de yashiro donde, simplemente del cansancio se fueron a dormir juntitos sin hacer nada y se puede corroborar por cámaras implantadas en las ropas de los jóvenes puestas por el presidente

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL APARTAMNETO

-acepto ser tu novia

-esas son las palabras masl indas que pudieran haber salido de tu boca- estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

-debo dejarle claro a sho que ya lo olvide y que estoy comtigo

-tranquila mi amor ,lo vas a poder logras , yo voy a apoyarte en todo, bueno prosigamos ,a donde me quede

-estoy cansada, vamos adormir

-que mala eres

Rapidamento se acomodaron y durmiento juntitos y felices

Bueno admito que puse mucho yashiroxken junto con renxkyoko, muchos se preguntan quien es ken vean mi fict **la manager de kyoko, ** si a muchos les gusto la letra busquen en youtube el video que hicieron uno especialmente dirigido a ren y kyoko se llama **no estas sola- ren y kyoko** esta buenisimos, esta historia continua sigue el confortamiento de kyoko a sho nos leemos bay


End file.
